ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Rick 10)
Pilot is the first and pilot episode of Rick 10. was shown driving his Dodge Charger through his neighborhood. He was about 17. He was talking on his phone. Person: Yeah, I'm almost home. Talk to you later. hangs up. He drives his car into a garage. He leaves the car and enters the house. He sees an older man and an older woman. Man: Hey, Rick. Rick: Officer Carl Marks, how are you doing? Carl: Son, how many times have I told you not to call me "officer"? I'm your father for you crying out loud! smiles. He then turns around and starts heading upstairs. Before going upstairs, his phone starts ringing. He picks it up. Rick: Hey, Anne. Anne: Rick... The gang's in our neighborhood, you gotta here. looked worried. Rick: I'll meet you through your backyard. hangs up. He looks at his parents. Rick: I gotta go. Martha: You just got here- Rick: Sorry, mom, I forgot, I uh, have a date with Anne today. walks back to the garage. He goes in his car and opens the glove compartment. He takes out a gun. begins. BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring Colton Haynes Selena Gomez David Henrie Rick 10 ends. was shown driving. He parks next to the back of a house. He gets out of his car and jumps over the fence. Rick: ANNE! comes out of the backdoor. Rick: What's going on? Anne: Those gang members are back, the ones with the bats and shovels. Rick: The same ones who hurt anyone who comes out of a house? Anne: Yeah. Rick: Are your parents safe? Anne: Yeah, they're inside. Rick: Go back with them, I'll handle this. Anne: How are you gonna do that? pulls out his gun and shows her. Anne: Rick, you don't have to- Rick: Yes, I do. Get safe. goes through the path and goes to the front yard and directly into the street where about 15 gang members each holding a bat or a shovel are shown. Gang Member: Lookie what we got here boys, a brave kid. Let's teach him a thing or two. the gang members slowly approach Rick, he pulls out his gun and aims at one of them. He shoots him through his chest. He then shoots the others very quickly before they can approach him. After Rick shoots them all, Anne comes out of her front door with her father, Franklin. Franklin: Did you kill them? Rick: I don't kill, sir. I only shot them enough to make them unconscious. Franklin: Son, you're 17, you shouldn't have a gun with you. Rick: My father gave this to me. Franklin: Your father is a police officer, he shoulda thought this through- Rick: He did, sir. Call the police to pick these gangsters up, I'll be on my way. starts to walk away. Franklin: Does your father know you're here? stops and turns around. Rick: Does that matter, sir? Franklin: I asked you a question, son. Rick: Lemme tell ya something, Mr. Upton, I'm gonna- Anne: Alright, that's enough. Dad, go get some rest and call the cops. I'll go with Rick. sighs. He then walks away and leaves. Rick: I'm sorry, Anne, I just- Anne: Forget about it, it's... nothing. phone beeps. He takes it out and reads a text message and puts it back in. Anne: Who's it from? Rick: It's from Tyler, he wants us to head over to his place, he wants to show us something. Anne: Well, come on, let's go. and Anne head for Rick's car. Rick starts the car and drives. Rick and Anne were talking as Rick was driving. Anne: Rick, did your father really give you that gun? Rick: He did, for self-protection. Anne: Yeah, self-protection, not for you to be a hero. Rick: I'm no hero, Anne, I just do it because it's what I feel is right. and Anne reach Tyler's house. They get out of the car and go to the front door. Tyler was waiting for them there. Tyler: Hey, guys. Rick: Sup, man. What's this thing you really wanted to show us? Tyler: Let's check it out ourselves, shall we? approaches the garage. It opens and reveals an RV. Anne: Is that an RV? Tyler: Sure is. I call it the Rust Bucket. My dad bought this morning, he says I can use it whenever, so we can use this bad boy for road trips and whatnot. Rick: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take this baby for a spin! Tyler: Aw yeah! all go in. Anne sits in the back seat next to the table, while Rick and Tyler sit up front, and Tyler is driving. Tyler presses a button, and all windows are closed with curtains. Rick: Where are we headed? Tyler: I was thinking of taking this bad boy for a spin around the forest outside of town. Rick: Let's go. starts up the car and they move. break. commercial ends and the trio are seen driving to the forest. They park next to a lake. They all get out. Anne: Wow, it's beautiful here. Rick: Yeah, it sure is. What do you guys wanna do? Tyler: We can take a dip in the lake, go fishing... Rick: Wait, you see that? Anne: See what? Rick: That part of the ground over, it's glowing green. Tyler: The hell...? Imma get the shovel. goes in the RV. He takes out a shovel and hands it to Rick. Rick approaches the spot and starts digging. He digs deep enough and finds some kind of a box. He takes it up and puts it on the ground. Tyler: The hell is this? Rick: Looks like some kind of box. Anne: It doesn't explain why the ground was glowing. Tyler: Doesn't matter, it was probably just the light. Rick: It wasn't, now come on, lemme get some space. and Anne back down. Rick hits the box pretty hard and the lock breaks. Tyler and Anne reapproach. Tyler: What are you waiting for, open it. opens the box. A watch-like device appears. It was the AF Omnitrix. He picks it up. Anne: What is that? Tyler: Uh, no idea, why do you ask? watch suddenly jumps on Rick's left hand. He is shocked. Rick: What the- Tyler: Dude, that thing just jumped on you. Rick: I know man, but I can't get it off. then hits it. It pops up. Rick: What the hell? starts moving it. He browses through holograms of Blitzwolfer, Grey Matter and XLR8. He stops on one last hologram. Rick: What do I do now? Anne: I don't know, touch it? Rick: Alrighty then. then presses the button. His body changes and he starts changing. At the end, he looks like he turned into a totally different species. He turned into Swampfire. Tyler: WHAT IN TARNATION! takes out a gun and aims it at Swampfire. Swampfire: TYLER, WAIT! It's me, Rick, I'm still here, don't shoot me, man. Tyler: ... Anne: ... Swampfire: ... Tyler: ...Liar... shoots Swampfire several times. There are holes all over his body. However, they all regenerate. Tyler: This won't work... runs and jumps on Swampfire knocking him to the ground. Swampfire raises his arms and seeds pop up and explode, making Tyler go away for a distance. Tyler: ...What the hell? Omnitrix symbol glows red and Swampfire turns back to Rick. Rick: You shot me, you idiot. Tyler: You were some kind of freak. Rick: That was still me! I just changed how I looked like. Anne: You survived those gun shots... Rick: I suppose I did. Tyler: You transformed into some kind of monster... I suppose that watch has the ability to manipulate your DNA and change you into a different being. Rick: Well, listen- Tyler gets shot on his back. Rick: What the hell?! Anne: Who shot him?! Rick: Don't worry, it's a soft shot, he'll be okay. Tyler: Yeah... up Nothing to be afraid of... Unknown: You are wrong... all turn around. They find a group of people carrying guns. Guy: You must fear the hunters... Commercial. group of men start shooting Rick: Get behind the RV! all go behind the RV Anne: What's going on? Why are they shooting us? Rick: No idea... could be cannibals... Tyler: We'll hold 'em off... Rick: You're in no condition to do this. Tyler: I am. Rick: Look, you just gotta let me handle this. Tyler: I'm fine, Rick. and Tyler both stand up and take out their guns. They aim it at the hunters. They start shooting. Rick: Dammit, there's too much of them. We gotta do something. Tyler: What do you wanna do? Only thing we can do is shoot them. Rick: You saw how you shot me and I survived. If I can turn into that thing again, maybe I can do it. Tyler: Dammit, Rick, no. Shut the hell up. You could die for all we know. Rick: It's worth shot. Tyler: Rick, NO! goes on the other side of the RV. He runs to the hunters. He dials the Omnitrix. He turns into Buzzshock. Tyler: Are you kidding me? That little weasel won't stand a chance. charges at them. He goes into all of them and shocks them until they faint. He turns back to Rick. Tyler: I stand corrected. Anne: Is it safe to come out now? Rick: I guess so. Tyler: Rick, you gotta listen, man. Take that thing off, put it back where it came from. Rick: Yeah? What if someone else gets their hands on it. Tyler: DAMMIT, Rick, why the hell do you care? Rick: This thing has powers, man. If it goes in the wrong hands, who knows what could happen. Tyler: What the hell are you saying? You saying you're the right hands? Rick: I'm saying I'm the best thing we've got. Tyler: Look, man, we gotta get this looked over, hand it in to the government. Rick: And then what? I'm the only one who wore this crap, you want them to experiment on me? Tyler: GAH, FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY. Rick: Look... just give Anne a ride home, okay? I'm gonna go home myself. Anne: How are you gonna do that? Rick: Let's see... dials the Omnitrix. He goes through holograms of Blitzwolfer, ChamAlien, and finally reaches Jetray. Rick: This guy's got wings, let's try him out. turns into Jetray. Jetray: I'll see you soon. flies away. Tyler: ... Tyler: Get in. scene shifts to Jetray flying up in the air. He notices a building on fire. Jetray: Holy crap... flies down. He turns back to Rick. Rick runs to the fireman. Rick: The hell's going on? Fireman: This building caught on fire somehow. It's gonna be hard to put out. Get yourself to safety, kid. Rick: Um, yeah, I will... runs and goes behind an alley. He looks at the Omnitrix and starts dialing it. Rick: Come on, watch, I need something decent. presses the Omnitrix. He turns into XLR8. XLR8: Huh? What can this guy do? makes motions with his hand. Nothing happens. XLR8: This guy is pretty much useless. runs a bit, but he goes too fast. XLR8: Super speed? Sweet! But the how the hell is this gonna turn a fire off. Ugh, it's worth a shot. runs in front of the building. XLR8: Here goes nothing... runs in super fast motion inside the building that fire goes out. He then jumps out of the window. XLR8: What the... are looking at XLR8. XLR8: Holy people... man starts clapping and everyone else follows. XLR8 smiles. His Omnitrix symbol starts to beep red. XLR8: Holy beep... runs off and turns back to Rick when no one is around. looks at the watch. Rick: Oh man... of Rick, Tyler, Anne, Rick's parents, and the watch come up as Rick is narrating. Rick (Narrating): After today's experience, after what happened... I finally decided to keep the watch. I mean, saving that building... it made me feel like a hero, as it were. And it was a good feeling. No matter who protests, no matter who supports me, at the end of the day, I am Rick, and this is my new job. *Swampfire *Buzzshock *Jetray *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Rick 10 Category:Rick 10 Episodes Category:Rick 10 Season 1 Category:The Tammar Category:Series Premieres